What Happens in Vegas
by Rimes
Summary: They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but sometimes what happens in Vegas comes back home with you. E/O
1. The Morning After

**This ideal has been floating around in my head ever since I heard Katy Perry's "Waking Up In Vegas" and it just screamed write me lol. Hope you like it, leave me a review and let me know what you think this is my first e/o story by the way. So I hope it's not too bad for you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-

Olivia Benson felt one thing when she stirred into consciousness _pain. _Her head was throbbing in sync with the heart beating in her chest. Her _lips_ felt _dry_ and _swollen_, her _thighs_ were sore, and her _back_ felt_ stiff_. The only thought that passed though her mind was _never_ drinking _ever_ again. Very few times had Olivia Benson ever truly went out and got completely wasted, with her mom being an alcoholic, she has sworn away from the bottle but there had been a few times where she had let herself _go_ so to speak she could actually specifically remember the last time she had been wasted, it was the night of her high school graduation she had when out with friends, got completely trashed and woke up in the quarterbacks bed she shivers at the memory.

Olivia felt like she was reliving the memory now though, she had no idea where she was. She was finally able to will her eyes open only to shut them back from the _blinding_ sun light streaming though the blinds of what appeared to be a _hotel room_ window. But what alarmed her more was the _strong_ arm wrapped around her torso pulling her against a bare chest. It felt familiar, yet she couldn't place it, she could feel chest hairs prickling her back and something slightly hard against her left but cheek. But before she had time to deliberate on that, she found herself face first in a white porcelain toilet with her knees slammed into the cold tile of the bathroom floor emptying the contents of her stomach. She felt her body break out into a cold sweet as her stomach lurched again. She feels a thick blanket being wrapped around her shoulder she pulls it tighter around her, before sitting back against the wall opposite the toilet. She shuts her eyes trying to get the _thumping_ heart rate in her chest under control.

"You ok Liv," alarms go off in her head when she hears his voice.

She shakes her head unable to form any words, she feels the stickiness of the layer of sweat that has formed against her brow. She senses him knelt beside her and the warmth of his hand as he brushes stray hairs back from her face, she looks at him for the first time and notices a white sheet wrapped around his waist. She has seen Elliot in various stages of undressed before but seeing him with only a sheet warped around his waist sans a shirt just makes her hot all over and sends another wave of nausea through her body.

She _lurches_ forward and empties her stomach for a second time that morning. She feels him pull her hair from her face and rub soft circles across her back. _What the hell is going on? She woke up naked next to her partner? Obviously they had had sex, wait she had sex with her partner, she had sex with Elliot, divorced Elliot, her best friend Elliot. Oh God this can't be happening._ She didn't know which was worse the fact that she had had sex with Elliot, or the fact she couldn't for the life of her remember it.

"What happened," her voice hoarse from _a night of screaming in pleasure or from just puking her guts out_ she wasn't really for sure at the moment. She looks up to see him wetting a white wash cloth he places it across her forehead as she leans back against the wall.

"I honestly, don't know," he shrugs, "I woke up to the sound of you in the here and came to check on you," she blushes, "Sorry," she mumbles out, he lets out a hard sigh and runs a hand though his short hair, "What the hell happened last night Liv,"

She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders because she honestly doesn't know either, "the last thing I remember is you telling me to _put my money where my mouth is_ and me proceeding to throwing back shots after shots," she shakes her head wondering _what the hell_ she was thinking last night.

"I think we may have um….," he trails off, and its then she realizes just how sore her thighs are. "Yeah," she bites the inside of her cheek and studies his face and is surprised to see he look slightly _scared,_ which makes her wonder how she must look because she's just _flipping out_ inside.

"Are you ok," he looks concerned

"Um…well I just woke up next to my best friend and partner naked so how do you think I feel," she asks sarcastically and shakes her head at him.

"Well if it's anything like I'm feeling your feeling pretty _scared_ shitless," she can't help but laugh at his honesty, but agrees with him 100 percent, she is _scared shitless_, partly because she can't remember what the hell happened, but mostly because she wonders what this will do to their _friendship,_ not to mention their_ partnership_.

"How bout we go back in the bedroom, maybe there's something there that can help us piece back together last night," he suggests, she nods and he waits for her to stand.

"Um....I will just meet you back in there," she pulls the blanket tighter around her, he nods and walks out of the room.

Once his gone she stands and wraps the blanket around her body, trying to cover her nude form best she can not that it really matters now since his already seen everything anyway, she sighs at the thought and shakes her head as she walks back into the bedroom. She gasps when she sees his naked back marked with _red marks_ down it. "Oh shit," she mumbles out.

"What," he turns to face her, "Um…your back," she points and he looks back over his shoulder trying to see what is wrong, "You need to look in the mirror,"

"Huh," he walks over to the vanity and turns to look in the mirror, "Damn Benson," he examines his back, and she sinks onto the bed mortified, "You're a _tiger_," he laughs amused and slightly turned on by her marking him the way she had if only her could remember he thinks as he runs a finger across one of the red marks her turns to see her on the bed with her face in her hands.

"This cannot be happening," she shakes her head looking up at him.

"Come on Liv, so we had a little too much to drink last night and ended up sleeping together it happens right,"

"Not to us Elliot, were cops were not suppose to be out getting hammered," she rolls her eyes at his attempt to justify last night.

"So we had one night of bliss, I mean the whole reason you asked me to come to Vegas with you was to get my mind off the divorce," he shrugs sitting down beside her on the bed and placing a hand on her covered knee.

"Well I didn't ask you to come here so I could shag you," she stands gathering the blanket around her and going to stand by the window. The farther apart they are right now the better, because seeing him in just that sheet is doing something to her that it shouldn't.

"I never said you did, and that's not what I am thinking, I don't know you didn't intentionally bring me here to_ seduce_ me Liv, it's not your fault or mine it just happened," he shrugs.

"This doesn't change anything between us," she questions nervously watching the city below her going on about their day.

"It doesn't for me, dose it for you," he questions, turning to look at her back.

"I don't for me either but, I don't know if I will be able to look at you the same now, especially after the way I shredded your back, I'm sorry about that by the way," she apologizes shaking her head and turns to look at him.

"Don't be, it must've been pretty damn good for you to mark me like that, if only I could remember it," her head snaps up to look at him not sure if he really said that.

She's about to respond back when a yellow piece of paper on the wooden dresser catches her eye she walks over and picks it up. "What's this," she holds it up for him to look at, he shrugs his shoulders walking over next to her to and looks at it, "Hmm um…I don't know…what's it say,"

"Hunka Hunka Burning Love Wedding Chapel 12:00 pm, and the address," she looks at him with wide eyes, "What the hell did we do last night,"

**-**

**Well that's the start. What do you guys think they did in last night? If you want to know leave me a review and I will update with chapter 2 which is half way finished (hint hint). ****I accept anonymous reviews btw**.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Consequence's of a Drunken Night

**I'm soo sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been very busy with school and stuff. I want to send out a BIG thanks to everyone for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, it blew my mind. You guys ROCK! I hope I haven't lost any reads and I hope you guys like this chapter it took me forever to get it where I wanted it and I'm still not 100% sure it's there. But anyway this is what I came up with so on with the story here's Part 2.**

**Disclaimer I own Nothing.**

**xEOxEOxEOxEOxEOx**

"What the hell were we doing in a place like this," Olivia asked herself out loud as Elliot pays the cab driver. She stares at the outside of the wedding chapel, the huge neon Elvis statue of him holding his guitar while his hips moving from side to side, mocks her. And does _nothing_ for her headache.

"What is this, a joke," Elliot asks with a laugh as he comes to stand next to her taking in the ridicules building. Olivia looks over at him she would compare him to a puppy with its head cocked to the side, and she can't surpass the laugh that passes her lips.

"What," He laughs looking over to her, "Nothing, come on lets go see what _grand_ event in our lives took place here last night," she laughs and makes her way to the entrance.

"Hello," Elliot calls out when they get inside and see no one at the reception desk. Olivia spots the bell with the huge _ring for assistance_ sign beside it and rings it.

"Hello Hello Hello, my love birds," a man in a gold suit and jet black hair complete with sideburns pops up behind the desk making them both jump. "What can I do for the two of you?"

Elliot and Olivia both slightly still in shock from the scene in front of them, Elliot being the first to shake off the shock speaks up, "We woke up this morning and found this note," he hands him the yellow slip of paper.

"Ah yes, you're the two _fire balls_ from last night I remember you now, I didn't recognize you two without your faces attached together," Elliot and Olivia both turn 5 shades of red.

Elliot coughs, ignoring the comment, "So we were here last night,"

"Oh yes you were defiantly here, but you couldn't get out of here fast enough," he chuckles turning around and reaching into a fileing cabinet, pulling out a file.

Olivia finally being able to speak, "So what exactly where we doing here,"

"You got married,"

"_MARRIED_," they both screech out.

**xEOxEOxEOxEOxEOx**

**One week later**

"Are you serious," Elliot looked up at his partner at disbelief. "There's no way this guy did it,"

"Elliot the writing is on the wall, he raped and murdered his12 year old step-daughter," Olivia starts raising her voice, at this point Munch and Fin look up from the paper work they were working on to watch the latest instilment of "The bickering of Benson and Stabler" ever since they got back from their trip a week ago they had been at each other's throat constantly even over little things, in a way it was amusing but quite annoying.

"Hello peo…" Alex Cabot starts in a peppy voice as she comes though the precinct door only to stop when she sees the two bickering detectives. "Again," she asks jumping up to sit on the edge of Fins desk and watches the show with the other detectives.

"They've been going at it all day," Fin rolls his eyes as his attention goes to the blondes exposed legs from her skirt that has risen up a few inches, Alex notices this and goes to pull her skit down "Perv," she jokes rolling her eyes at him.

"What can I say counselor, you catch my interest," he smirks at her, before Alex can respond the breaking of glass makes her turn her attention back to the bickering detectives.

"Look what _you_ did," Olivia screeches at the partner.

"Me, you're the one flinging the files on to _my_ desk," Elliot throws back.

"Whatever, it's always _my_ _fault_ right," Olivia shoots back sarcastically before turning on her heel and making her way up to the cribs. Elliot grunts in response and then looks torn between going after his partner and apologizing or just letting her go, but the sound of a door slamming makes his decision for him as he turns and go's in the opposite direction out of the precinct.

"Do either of you know what is going on," Alex looks back and forth between Munch and Fin, Munch only shrugs and looks at Fin, "Why's everyone thing I know somethin',"

"You're the one who took Elliot out for drinks last night to get him to spill,"

"Yea because the two of you are to chicken shit to ask Olivia," Fin throws back.

"Chicken or not I like my face," Munch chuckles and gets up to pour him a cup of coffee.

Alex rolls her eyes at Munch "So did he say anything," Alex asks turning to Fin.

He lets out a deep breath, "You know Elliot's not one for spilling his guts even if his wasted, besides I could barely get him to drink 2 beers,"

"Well I can't take it anymore I wanna know what happened on that trip," Alex responds sliding off the desk much to Fins dismay.

"Where are you going," Fin calls after her.

"To find out what the hell happened in Vegas," she responds making her way up the stairs to the cribs. "Heaven help her," Fin mutters to himself when he sees the door close.

**xEOxEOxEOxEOxEOx**

"Liv," Alex calls out softly walking in to the cribs Olivia is sitting on the a bunk in the back of the room with her back to the door

"What do you want,"

"I was just checking to see if you were ok," Alex leans back against the door both hands behind her on the door knob ready to make a run for it if things turn ugly.

"Of course I'm ok why wouldn't I be?" she turns to look at Alex. "Everything is just peachy,"

"Well it's just ever since you and Elliot got back from Vegas you seem to be at each other's throats," Alex winches she knows Olivia has a temper and she really doesn't want to piss the detective off, she knows Liv shuts other people out when she's angry.

Olivia sighs and turns on the bunk so she is facing the ADA. "Elliot and I got wasted in Vegas,"

"Ok so you guys got a little crazy its go to loosen up once in a while," Alex smiles at the detective.

"There's more," Olivia looks away, "We slept together,"

"Oh my, Stabler's is bad in bed, isn't he? that's why you guys are mad at each other," Alex winces.

"What no, _jezz_ Alex come on, I tell you I slept with my partner and best friend and all you can say is, was he bad in bed," Olivia rolls her eyes but can't help but laugh at her perverted friend. "Besides there's more,"

"More than that, what did you guys didn't go get married did you," Alex laughs, but she goes silent when she sees the brunettes face. "You and Elliot are married,"

"Yep," Olivia mutters looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Well this is a good thing then," Olivia's head snaps up so fast to look at the smiling blonde that Alex thinks she must have whip lash.

"A Good Thing," the detective yells. "Have you lost your damn mind this is horrible,"

"Come on Liv you and Elliot are suppose to be together everyone knows it,"

"No were not Alex, besides he doesn't even want to be married to me," Olivia sighs.

"What, how could Elliot not want to be with you Olivia," Alex shakes her head at the brunette, Elliot is crazy about Olivia you would have to be blind not to see it.

"He just doesn't ok, besides it's my fault were in this mess in the first place, I'm the one who planned the trip," Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Did he tell you it was your fault," Alex asks going to sit beside the detective.

"Oh yeah he let me have it,"

**xEOxEOxEOxEOxEOx**

**Flash back to a week ago.**

"Wait what do you mean married," Elliot asks looking over at a baffled Olivia.

"No, We," Olivia points between her and Elliot, "cannot be married, that's just not possible," she shakes her head.

The man just laughs at both of them and pulls a piece of paper out of the vanilla envelope and lays it on the desk in front of the two. They both stare down at it and look up at the man with wide eyes.

Olivia lets out what could only be classified as a squeak "This is a marriage license,"

"Yes that is what I specialize in," the man smirks.

Elliot picks up the piece of paper "This can't be legit, we were drunk last night,"

"Love stops for nothing son, you came in last night asked to be married, paid the $250, _Bing, Bang, Boom_, congratulations I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the man gives them a cocky smile.

"Were not in _love_," Elliot yells out.

"You could of fooled me" the man mumbles, Elliot narrows his eyes at the man.

Olivia stood quietly trying to process the news; she had tuned out everything the two men were saying after seeing the licenses. She and Elliot were married how is that possible, she wasn't _in love_ with Elliot you needed to be in love to be married to someone. How could she be so stupid to let this happen?

"Ok Ok," Elliot puts his hands up and takes a deep breath, "What do we have to do to get this annulled, you do that right"

That stops Olivia's train of thoughts, he wanted an annulment, they hadn't even been married a day and he already could stand the idea of being linked to her in that way. Was there really something that wrong with her? She didn't want to be married to him either, but he was acting like it was the worst thing in the world, like she was a _disease_.

"Oh yes I can do that," the man pulls some paper work out of another file.

"Excuse me," Olivia finally finding her voice, "An annulment," she turns to Elliot who was pacing back and forth.

"Yeah and annulment Olivia, this was a mistake I can't be married to you, are you _crazy_," Elliot stares at his partner as if she has gone mad.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him "A mistake, so I'm a mistake, you can't even stand to be married to me for 24 hours, I'm that _horrible_,"

"You know that's not what I meant, it's just if you hadn't insisted I come out here with you none of this would have happened Olivia,"

"So this is my _fault_," she stares at him in disbelieve, he was really going to blame her for this.

"You know what this is bullshit and you know it, it's just as much _your_ fault as it is _mine_, I didn't force you to come out here with me, I asked you, forgive me for thinking you needed a vacation,"

"Olivia come on you blowing this way out of proportion," he tries to reason with her.

"No you know what forget it Elliot, because I'm done," she rolls her eyes at him and makes her way out of the Chapel.

**xEOxEOxEOxEOxEOx**

**Present time.**

"And then I got a cab, went back to the hotel packed my stuff, and got on the first plane back to New York, I didn't see Elliot again until we got back to work on Monday." Olivia sighs running her hands though her hair.

"Liv you know Elliot cares about you," Alex starts only to be cut off by the brunette.

"Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it," Olivia shakes her head and stands up. "Look I've got to get back to work, I'll see you later," the detective walks out leaving the blonde sitting on the bunk.

"I have to fix this," Alex thinks to herself, after the brunette has exited the room.

**xEOxEOxEOxEOxEOx**

**Preview of Chapter 3.**

"**When Liv kills one of use I hope it's you,"**

**"She's not going to kill either of us she's going to love us," Alex laughs sweetly and continues typing on her laptop.**

**Fin shakes his head "This is a bad idea,"**

**"It's not a bad idea, you can't tell me there not meant to be together," Alex responds never looking up from her laptop.**

**"They are going to kill us both," Fin sighs, "for starters there both cops, I may be a cop too but shit, Liv just downright sacred me sometimes. I don't wanna go up against that," Fin slightly shutters at the images of Olivia kicking his ass.**

**"You know for a cop you're such a baby," Alex rolls her eyes at the detective.**

**Fin ignores her comment, "I don't know about this plan Alex something just doesn't feel right,"**

**xEOxEOxEOxEOxEOx**

**After Note.**

**Again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I tried to make this a long chapter to make up for it. I will try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome.**


End file.
